


All Love is Fair in War

by TrashFoot



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rival Frats AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor are presidents of rival fraternities, until one fateful night...</p>
<p>I got the title from Gilligan's Island (of all places) s2ep11. Rated Teen just in case. I originally intended to post this story around like Thanksgiving-ish of 2015, but college got in my way, naturally. Inspired by: http://sgtjimbarnes.tumblr.com/post/125038313896/au-where-thor-and-steve-are-leaders-of-rival-frat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Start

_No. No, nononononono. This can't be happening. No, no- i-it can't- no!_ This was the one thing that Steve Rogers never imagined would ever happen to him. Waking up with blurry vision and today's hangover just barely starting, his eyes focused in on the thing that would start his intense headache: Thor Odinson lying in his bed, still unconscious from whatever happened last night. Oh God, what did happen last night? Nothing came to mind at first. Until Steve tried to move himself out of the bed and felt the sheets against his skin. He didn't feel any fabric separating his manhood and the sheets. He wanted to deny what he was thinking– he tried denying it for a second– until he gave into the weak person his hangover turned him into. _Damn… Damn._ That's the only word his mind knew at the moment. It described what he was feeling then; how bad his head was throbbing from the migraine that had come roaring in, how the room was spinning, how mad he was at seeing the leader of the rival frat in his bed, still safe from his hangover, and how the sunlight coming through his window was making everything ten times worse.

Trying his best to fight through every little pain he was feeling, Steve attempted to pull himself out of the bed as quietly as he could and not wake up the deadweight next to him. With the first part of his mission successful, the following parts were to make his way to the bathroom attached to his room without squeaking any of the floorboards (which Steve knew was setting the bar kind of high), scrounge around for some Advil, and find something to wear that would cover at least the lower half of his body.

Steve was surprised that he could pull all of that off without waking Thor up. Whatever happened last night, which Steve was praying wasn't what he had thought happened, really knocked him out. Sitting in the kitchen of the Sigma Alpha house, sipping at some coffee, the events of last night ran through his mind, Steve reviewing them like a detective would grainy security footage. Eventually, some of the brothers waded through the wreckage and made their way into the kitchen, sweeping signature red cups off of the counters and onto the floor, discussing what happened to them last night, and questioning what exploded in the microwave. The remaining few guys who hadn't made their way down were counted as either still dead asleep or had disappeared to God knows where during the night. It being Saturday meant today was the day for everyone to get their shit together– some to trudge through a day of work and pretend to not be hungover– and to put off cleaning the house until tomorrow. There were so many questions on Steve's mind that he was glad he had the day off to think about them– especially what to do with the unconscious man in his bed.


	2. Dine and Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diners tend to be a great place to hunt for explanations.

Before going out to lunch (more like brunch, at this point) with some of the guys, Steve had to go up to his room and get a few things (like a shirt to wear with the flannel pajama pants and Adida flip-flops he was already wearing– he didn't have the ability care how bad he looked today). He didn't know if he'd find him still there; he could only hope that it was just a dream, or that he was wrong, and that it wasn't really Thor in his bed, just some random blond.

_Oh thank God…_ Steve let out a sigh of relief when he opened his bedroom door and saw his empty bed. He glanced over the bed once, noticing new little dents and cracks behind the headboard. How'd he get out though? His eyes flicked over to his in-swing window, and noticed the little hook near the sill still hung over the latch. Steve shrugged the question off for the moment and grabbed a grey muscle shirt off of the pile of clothes sitting on his desk chair. He gave it a quick whiff to make sure it was safe to wear out to a diner, threw it on, and ran down the stairs.

\---

After Steve and the three other brothers he was with had placed their orders with the waitress, Steve had picked a little yellow diamond on the carpet next to the booth in front of him, and began staring off into space. 

“Steve,” Bruce startled Steve back into reality by gently rocking his shoulder. “What's up with you, man? Hangover still killing you?” Steve let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“You say that like you've got something on your mind, dude.” Tony said. “Or some _one_.” The smugness in Tony's voice got childish 'oooh's out of both Bucky and Bruce. Steve's cheeks pinked as he looked down towards the carpeted floor and avoided eye contact. He knew exactly what was going to happen next, based off the feeling that suddenly sparked up in the pit of his stomach. There was no way he could avoid it.

“So, Stevie…” Bucky started, “Is there something you would like to share with the group?”

“Okay, before you guys start, I'm just gonna say that I don't really remember anything past Phil trying to do a backflip off the couch.”

“Well, luckily for you, I do.” Bruce admitted. Bruce was probably the most careful brother of the Sigma Alpha house. Sure, he drank from time to time, and seeing him wasted is an event in and of itself due to easy temper flares and crazy fights that tend to bring the cops, but he doesn't do so too often (luckily), since nursing majors don't always have the time to party. They don't get much time do much of anything, especially when they get into their junior year like Bruce has, besides study, go to class, and down a few Red Bulls at 3 AM. “After Phil's flip, Natasha came running in. It was kind of hard to understand her–” 

“Yeah, she was pretty sloshed by then. I was with her when she was getting to that point, and I remember at one point she stumbled off mumbling something about Bruce.” Bucky interrupted. Bucky essentially spent as much time at the gym as Steve did- hell, most of the time they went to the gym together- but Steve never really considered him a meathead, since he hasn't joined any sort of team since he came to ESU three years ago, but being the nursing/physical therapy major that he was, he could sort of understand.

“Yeah,” Bruce continued, “and she started talking about Thor, I think, and some of his buddies from Theta Omega showing up. I saw them before I left to meet up with my clinical group.”

“Waitwaitwait-” Tony interrupted. Now Tony was definitely a party man. There wasn't a good party on or off campus that he didn't know about or attend. He always brought the good stuff too. The best beers, champagne, wines– whatever alcohol you could name he somehow got his hands on. He can easily be taken for an alcoholic, especially since he can handle the stuff well, always concerned Steve a bit. The fact that he was both a sophomore and an engineer major, and was able to pull that stuff off was not something that Steve ever understood, nor was it something that he wanted to understand. “You left a _crazy ass_ party like last night's, to meet with your _clinical group_?”

“Yeah, whatever– that's not the point here.”

“No, but it _is_ , Bruce!” Tony complained, “How could you--”

“Tony! Shut up!” Steve winced at how loud Bruce was getting, as the waitress suddenly appeared, sliding plates of pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon to those who'd asked for them. Bruce smiled at her apologetically. 

“Enjoy.” She told them with a little smile, while avoiding Bruce altogether.

“Anyways,” Bruce continued as he shoveled a fork full of ketchup-covered scrambled eggs into his mouth, “I think his girlfriend even made an appearance- or so I've heard. The last time I saw either of you, you guys were on opposite ends of the living room.” 

Their rivalry has always been because of a trophy– ever since both of their fraternities came to the Eastern State University campus in the early-to-mid 1910's. With intramural sports, especially with football and basketball, the two frats have always budded heads. It's been going on for so long that the rivalry is sewn into the fabrics of the life here on campus. Its part of the status quo, the rhythm of things, there's no real way of changing it. There's never been any thought of changing it, not now, not ever. It's just how things are.

“Whatever.” Steve said, ending the topic as he carved into his pancake stack. “As long as we can get the house back into livable conditions by Monday, I'm good.”

“Will you be, though?” Bucky asked, grabbing another slice of bacon off of his plate and taking a bite. Steve gave him a look. “Oh, come _on_ Steve, don't give me that look. You know what I mean.”

“Uh, no. I don't.”

“Well, I was talking to one of the guys this morning, and they mentioned that they heard some uh,” Bucky cleared his throat, “loud noise coming from your room last night.”

“Dude, again, I don't remember much.” Bucky let out a small laugh.

“It's funny, usually I'm the one who blacks out and can't remember anything. But seriously, did uh, you wake up with any… Strangers in your bed this morning?”

“Why am I getting grilled here? Dude, just let me eat my pancakes.”

“You didn't answer the question, Rogers.” Tony called him out. There was a beat of silence in the group in which the answer was revealed, but not said. Steve knew it would come to this. Before he could answer, he was interrupted.

“Everything okay here?” The now cheery waitress asked. The question was responded with scattered yes's. She smiled at the group before spinning around and moving on to her next table. As soon as she left, all eyes were back on Steve.

“Well…?” Tony asked, obviously irritated at Steve for not providing an answer yet.

“Yeah, okay? I did.” Both Bucky and Tony let out childish 'woo's as Bruce chuckled into his next forkful of scrambled eggs. “But I didn't even really look at his face. I just saw that it was some blond guy. That's it.” Bruce gave Steve a knowing glance, telling him that Bruce was on to his lie. Thankfully, Tony and Bucky were too busy high-fiving to notice anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all just pretend that Thor climbed out the window. You know, for clarification's sake.


	3. Failure to Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to use his words. (Fair warning, it's a short chapter, and to be honest it would've been shorter without my weird semi-off-the-trail brief headcanon introduction).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I introduce my headcanon (which was actually introduced to me by this: http://blandmarvelheadcanonsnew.tumblr.com/post/115378437363/tony-stark-has-adhd) that Tony has Attention Deficit Disorder. I know it has nothing to do with the main plot of the story, but to be perfectly honest, I couldn't help myself.

When they got back to the Sigma Alpha house, Steve couldn't get Thor and this whole situation off his mind. The only thing a good night's sleep changed was his hangover. Even staring at his macroeconomics homework sitting on the desk in front of him in the library couldn't change a thing. _Ugh, my God…_ This whole thing was irritating as hell, and Steve felt like he was out of options. Steve slipped the worksheet into his textbook and headed back to the house, thinking of how to calm his thoughts. By the time he closed the front door behind him, he knew only had 2 chances this week to do what he needed to do.

\---

“Thank God.” Steve breathed out as he put his pencil down on the kitchen table. He looked over to the clock hanging over the arched entranceway. 8:34 AM. In a way of rewarding himself for finishing his Macro work with plenty of time before class started, he took a big bite of his cream cheese bagel. As if on cue, he heard somebody flying down the stairs.

“Hey, man.” Tony greeted Steve from behind, taking a quick squeeze of his shoulder before hurtling his backpack onto the table.

“Hey.” Steve replied, after swallowing a chunk of his food hard. Steve heard something rattle as Tony placed whatever it was on the marble counter and grabbed for his reusable water bottle out of his bag. “What is that?”

“What's what?” Tony asked, heading over to the sink and filling his bottle.

“Whatever you just put on the counter– the, uh, orange pill bottle.”

“Dude, it's just my Ritalin. I need it for class.” Steve gave him a look as he sat down across from him. “Don’t worry, it’s prescribed. To me, for what it’s worth.” Tony waited a moment for Steve’s face to change from skeptical to accepting, which, of course, it didn’t. “What? I've got A.D.D., I thought you knew that.”

“Really?” Steve took another bite of his bagel. Finally, a change in facial expression.

“Yeah, is that so surprising?”

“I mean, kinda… but now that I think about it, it makes sense. There's usually something in your hands that you’re messing around with.”

“Is this seriously the first time you're hearing about this? I thought you would've known, especially since you're the president and everything.”

“Nobody actually really tells me about stuff like that. That's more of the kind of stuff that's up to you to tell me about. All I know is that you get accommodated testing. That’s it.”

“Really?” Tony glanced up at the clock. “Oh shit. Dude, I gotta go– I gotta grab breakfast at the cafeteria before class starts.” In a whirlwind, Tony grabbed his bag, water bottle, and pills, and was practically out the door before yelling, “We'll continue this conversation later.” Steve lifted a hand to say goodbye, his mouth filled with the last bit of his bagel, knowing that Tony couldn't see his hand but not really caring.

\---

Steve was thankful that Macro started at 10:35 am, and not any other time before that. He knew he wouldn't be like Tony and be able to survive a 9 AM class. There he was in his usual spot in the 2nd seat up front, 2nd row away from the door. He'd gotten there 10 minutes early to see if he could catch Thor before the professor came in and started. 

Steve waited for what seemed like ages. Coffee clutching classmates started strolling in, a few start mindlessly chattering about nothing. No sign of him. More waiting, more hoping. Steve didn't even know what he would say to him, he just knew he needed some sort of closure. The professor showed up not a minute too late, and quickly got class started. The words 'plan failed' flashed in Steve's mind. About 5 minutes into the start of the lecture, Thor slides in and slips into his normal seat at the opposite corner of the room, and Steve made eye contact as Thor's eyes glanced over to his. Steve felt like a second wave of his hangover was coming in to ruin him. The class was nearly impossible to sit through after that.


	4. Secret Squirrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gives and spills his secret.

Steve didn't even try to talk to Thor next class. He had already scolded himself for even thinking it was a good idea in the first place. It wouldn't have worked out, especially with the threat of somebody walking in and hearing their conversation, let alone see them speaking to each other. Rival frat leaders don't interact. _Then, how did that happen? Why did it happen?_ As more time wedged itself between that night and now, new thoughts and feelings kept surfacing. Steve kept trying to remember that night. _Did I like it? I can't remember– I don't even know if that's what we did. What if--_

“Earth to Steve!” Clint yelled. Steve's eyes widened as he tried to refocus on his surroundings. His English 235 essay was sitting half written on the Microsoft Word document in front of him. Steve looked around at the library's empty computer lab. “Jeezy Creezy, Steve. What's getting into you, man? You're starting to space out more than I do.” Bucky laughed.

“Yeah, I thought Clint here was supposed to be the house space cadet.” Bucky jokingly mussed Clint's hair. Steve chuckled.

“Sorry, I just,” Steve let out a breath, and wondered whether or not he should continue with what he wanted to say. He decided not to, and gave a quick shake of his head like a fly had just landed on it. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Uh, yeah, it's uh…” Bucky squinted at the time on the computer screen. “2:14 am.”

“Damn.”

“What's with the sudden change of topic?” Clint asked.

“Nothing, man. Don't worry about it.” Clint arched an eyebrow as Steve stretched his back.

“You're holding back. I don't know _what_ you're holding back, but you are.” 

“I'm not Clint,” Steve tried using his best warning tone, “trust me.” There was a moment or two of silence, intertwined with clicking of keys.

“Alright, now _I'm_ wondering what you're holding back.”

“Bucky, come on, not you too.” Steve stopped typing and looked over to him for a second before continuing. “Nothing is going on, I'm fine. I'm just stressed 'cause I've gotta finish this essay _and_ all the chapter paperwork before Friday.”

“And…?” Bucky asked. Steve knew there was no winning with these two. With a roll of his eyes, Steve gave in.

“Alright, can you two do something for me?” The two nodded. “Can you be my secret squirrels?” Bucky's face didn't change as he gave Steve another unspoken yes; he knew what was being asked of him. Clint, on the other hand, was visibly confused.

“What?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Probably.” Steve frowned at him. “Depends on what the secret is, though.”

“Okay, so you guys remember the New Pledge party?” They both nodded. “And how I blacked out?” They nodded again. “Well, the next morning, I woke up next to this blond guy– but he wasn't just any blond guy.” Steve looked down at his shoes. “It was Thor.” Bucky and Clint let out mockingly dramatic 'oooh's. “I think I slept with him, but I obviously don't remember. And that's not even the worst part of it.” Clint laughed, and Steve looked at him with vulnerability in his eyes.

“Shit dude, how can there be a bad part? You got some ass, and since you two pretty much hate each other anyways, you don't need to see or talk to him ever again. It's a win-win situation!”

“You have no idea… I think I'm starting to crush on him.”

“Fuck! Dude! No fucking way!” Bucky yelled, getting out of his chair and throwing his hands up. They landed on his head, causing a few strands of hair to fall out of his small ponytail.

“Oh shit! Oh shit! I cannot believe this is happening!” Clint was practically running around the table of computers in the center of the room, like he had just won the grand prize on a game show. “Dude, bro– Bucky, do you know what this is? Do you know what this is, man?” Bucky looked at his friend with wide eyes.

“No, man! What is it?” Clint ran over to him, and cupped his friend's face.

“This is some _Romeo & Juliet_ shit right here, man! But like, the 90's version with 9 millimeter swords and Leonardo DiCaprio!” Steve buried his face in his hands and silently prayed that he didn't just make the biggest mistake of his life. Judging by his friends' reactions though, he felt deep inside that it was.


	5. You've Gotta Fight for Your Right to Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is desperate for an idea for a Halloween costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Beastie Boys song of the same name, in case that wasn't obvious enough. BTW this posting of this chapter was super delayed because reasons.

"And now for New Business." Steve's words traveled across the large room through the speakers. Looking out at the crowd of almost 60 men in business casual clothing with the chapter's pins attached to their chests, he could tell that most of them, Steve included, were dying to get out of this chapter meeting. He could only hope that what he was about to say would help to spice things up a little. "Theta Omega is having a Halloween party this weekend, and we're gonna take it over." Most of the guys perked up at the news, and whichever men didn't perk up, the 'woo's of others helped. Lord knows those 'woo's helped kick Steve into 'inspiring speech' mode.  
"We don't _have_ to do this. We _need_ to do this. I got word that Thor, _their_ leader, and some of his goons came to _our_ New Pledge party not too long ago, and not to scare you new pledges, but they probably only came by to scope you guys out. To prey on you. Looking out for the weak. And we can't let them do that. We've gotta protect our own!" Some of the guys in the crowd began to hoot and holler again. "That's why we gotta do this! We gotta party for our boys!" Cheering began from amongst the crowd, spreading across the group like wildfire. Steve gave everyone a minute to continue their cheers. "Alright, alright guys, settle down. C'mon guys, alright? Okay, anyone else got any New Business?"

\---

As Steve entered the living room, he lifted his hand in greeting to Bruce, Bucky, Clint, and Tony, all hanging out on the couch. 

"Hey guys." Steve got 3 out of 4 'Hey's returned, with Bruce being too involved in reading the textbook in front of him.

"Steve, you thought about what you're gonna be wearing to Thor's party?" Tony asked.

"I've been trying to come up with ideas," he started, plopping down next to him, forcing Bruce to scooch over, "but all of them suck. What about you?"

"Oh, I was thinking of just spreading peanut butter all over my lips and going as an asshole." Clint and Bucky laughed like 12-year-olds, while Steve shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Seriously, dude. I'm hoping your costume'll give me an idea."

"I'm not telling anyone." The smile on Tony's face became smug as he went on. "All I'm gonna tell you, is that it's gonna blow everyone's minds!"

"You're not gonna dress up as Abed from _Community_ , are you?" Clint asked.

"Or that weird 'I wanna blow shit up with my mind' guy from _Accepted_? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you did that one last year." Bucky remembered.

"Okay, first of all, I was doing the 'Sad Keanu Reeve' meme, and second of all, I don't need or want any of you judging me for that. I was different then, but I've changed. No matter what, I'm going to blow all of your guys' sad little Halloween costumes out of the water. See, mine's not just a costume- it's a working prototype. It's made out of--"

"Alright, alright!" Bucky exclaimed. "You're a giant fucking nerd, we get it!" Tony glared at a giggling Bucky.

"Okay, you judgmental asshole, what's your costume?"

"The Winter Soldier." Bucky answered, a little too eagerly.

"The what soldier?" Clint asked.

"The Winter Soldier- the biggest and best badass of any and all Marvel Comics."

"So wait- we've been friends for how long? And you have never told me that you're just as much of a nerd as he is?"

"Dude, don't bash on me or The Winter Soldier like that."

"Yeah. Well," Tony interrupted, "except for the fact that, as much of a badass The Winter Soldier may be, he's a villain, therefore super uncool." Bucky returned Tony's glare from moments ago.

"No, he's not a _villain_ , he's a _victim_. There's a difference, and a pretty big one at that."

"Do you _know_ how many people he killed? He assassinated a president for God's sake!"

"He was brainwashed and _tortured_ \--"

"Okay, guys-" Steve butt in, "I'm gonna end this nerd-off right now, 'cause it ain't helping me. What should I go as?"

"How about Juliet?" Clint replied, giving Steve a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hey, he can go as Romeo if he wants." Bucky defended. 

"Well, what about going like uh, what is it?" Clint tried to remember. "Like it's one of those masquerade ball things." Tony, being as confused as he was at the moment, couldn't stop himself from asking.

"What's with the whole _Romeo & Juliet_ theme here?"

"I don't know _guys_ , what _is_ with that theme?" Steve asked through gritted teeth. "I mean, I do like that masquerade idea, but that's not the point here. I thought you guys were mysecret squirrels."

"Wait- what do you guys know? Is it anything good?"

"Hell yeah it is!- Ow!" Clint received a punch in the arm from Bucky after his admission. Bucky followed the punch with an immediate situation cover up story.

"But it's something that we can't talk about, _remember_? God, I thought you still had a few brain cells left."

" _Ugh_ ," Tony groaned, "can you at least tell me?"

"No." Steve answered quickly. "Too many people know my secret, and I don't feel like having my secret spread around anymore."

"But, only Bucky and I know your secret?"

"Yeah, I know, and that's two people too many."

"Come on, Steve, let me in on it."

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"Tony, no!" As Steve got up from the couch, Tony asked where he was going. "I'm gonna go up to my room and finish up some paperwork, and I swear, Tony, if you come in and bother me about the secret, I might just have to tell some people about that stuffed _doll_ you sleep with." Tony's look of mock offense told Steve he had him where he wanted him.

"Okay, first of all, Jarvis is a _very_ important _bear_ , and second of all, nobody here heard _any_ of that." By the time he had walked the few feet to the stairs, Steve was being pushed aside by Clint, Bucky, and Tony, all yelling about Jarvis the bear. Before continuing up, he looked over to Bruce, now studying in desperately needed peace and quiet, smiled to himself, and went on.


	6. In Stereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & his gang go off to party. Quick note: The chapter's title comes from the Fort Minor song of the same name, and the description of the Theta Omega house comes from here: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeta_Psi_Fraternity_House#

Steve straightened out his navy blue suit jacket, and placed his fire engine red, white, and matching navy blue sequined masquerade mask on his face. As he led his costumed cronies towards the Theta Omega house, he was taken aback by the building that the sun was setting behind. The rock-faced granite building was two and a half stories, with a black, dormer-hipped roof. He couldn't deny it, the house looked nice- maybe even a _smidge_ nicer than the Sigma Alpha house- but he'd never say that out loud.

Walking in through the open door, Steve felt the thump of the bass from "Indigo Riot" by Fernando Triff throughout his body. He and his crew fit right in as they flowed in past him. Most of them weren't easily recognizable. Some of the guys were wearing $5 face paint from Party City, others, including Steve, wearing masks that were about just as cheap from various pop-up Halloween stores nearby. Tony was the only one in the group- probably at the entire party- who went all out. And he meant all out.

Tony really wasn't lying when he had told them his costume- _suit_ \- was a prototype. It was made entirely out of some sort of metal, Steve wasn't paying much attention when he was explaining what kind it really was, and Tony had managed to hook up a display screen in the mask so he would be able to see what was in front of him. Plus, the red and gold paint job was a nice touch, since they were the school colors. Steve had to admit, Tony was an engineering prodigy if he was anything.

Scanning the room, he desperately wanted ( _needed_?) to look for Thor, to talk things out. As "Indigo Riot" ended, "You Need Me, I Don't Need You" by Ed Sheeran came on the stereo. _Where is he? Is- no, that's not- wait- is that him?_ Everybody in the room being in costume wasn't helping him at all. _Damn, come on, where is he?_ Suddenly, a glint of golden hair caught his eye. False alarm. It was just some blonde girl dressed as a sexy fairy. Before Steve could move his search on to the kitchen area, Bucky caught up to him.

"Hey, man!" Bucky greeted him, moving his mouth closer to Steve's ear so that he could hear him better. As much as Steve hated having conversations like this, he didn't expect this one to last too long.

"Hey! Where've you been?! We ended up leaving without you!"

"Yeah, I noticed! It took me a little bit to get the eyeliner on right!" Taking a look at the result of his friend's effort, he only had one question.

"How long does it take to draw circles around your eyes and rub them?!"

"I knew you'd say something like that! You're becoming predictable, Rogers!"

"Just like your being late is predictable of you!"

"Whatever, man! Hey, have you found your little boyfriend yet?!" Naturally, the song decided to end by the end of Bucky's sentence, leaving him yelling 'your little boyfriend yet?' at Steve. All he could do was blush and look around as the people standing nearby looked over at the two men. Luckily enough, "Run The World (Girls)" by Beyoncé came on to save them.

"No, not yet! But I'm hoping that maybe some of these other people might be able to help me now that they know!"

"Sorry about that bro! I didn't know the song was gonna end!"

"Don't worry man, it's fine! I'm gonna go keep looking!"

"Alright! If you don't come back to the house tonight, then I guess I'll know where you'll be!" Steve chuckled. He then gave the army salute to his friend, his face becoming serious for the moment.

"At ease, soldier!" Bucky responded by quickly saluting back and marching off.

\---

The kitchen was much quieter than the front entrance and the living room of the house, and it gave good reason as to why about a dozen people were crowded into it. He recognized some of Thor's buddies; Volstagg dressed as a Viking, Fandral, dressed as a knight (with a hobby-horse in tow), Hogun, dressed as a samurai, and Sif, dressed as a female Greek warrior, all in a circle, talking to various other people within the circle. Of all of the people in the room, there was someone dressed as Robin Hood rummaging through the fridge, investigating every little bit of food in there. Steve audibly sighed when it clicked in his mind who it was. None of the other people in the room paid any attention to him.

"Clint. Clint." Steve tapped on Clint's back, trying to get his attention. Clint straitened himself out and turned around to face his friend with red, bloodshot eyes. "Clint, we like, _just_ got here. How are you this high already?" Clint stared back at him. Steve didn't wait too long for a response from him. "Whatever, man. Just, go back to your food." Steve left Clint standing there with a look of awe slowly beginning to form on his face. 

\---

Steve found a set of half landing stairs, and decided to try and see if they would lead him to Thor. It only lead him to a long, empty, winding hallway with most of the doors closed. Steve didn't try opening any of the closed doors; he didn't know what was going on behind them, and he wasn't feeling the need to explore. As he walked by one of the few open doors, he swiftly turned his head to see inside. A man with long, blond hair turned his head just as swiftly as Steve did. Within a millisecond, Steve saw that the man was sitting on the end of the bed, with a silver something sitting beside him, and long, red fabric flowing behind him. _Thor?_ Steve stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" _Thor. Oh shit wait, what do I do? Should I hide my voice? Shitshit, uh--_ "Hey, I asked you a question."

"I-I uh-" Steve backed up, quickly walking back into the wall. "S-sorry-"

"Hold on a second." Steve stood there, frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. _Why am I so scared?_ "Your voice sounds... Familiar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note: Clint was in awe of Steve because in the state that he was in, he thought that Steve was a member of his favorite band: Daft Punk. It had something to do with the kitchen lights bouncing off the sequins, I'm sure.


	7. Alpha So Mega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of that cliffhanger of a last chapter (there is, in fact, some sarcasm in that sentence).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on All Love is Fair in War: 
> 
> "Hold on a second." Steve stood there, frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. Why am I so scared? "Your voice sounds... Familiar." 
> 
> Now, back to the chapter.

"W-what do you mean?" Steve asked, his voice steadying as he tried to get more control over himself.

"I know that voice. Who are you?" Thor replied.

"Um- no one you kn--"

"Don't give me that." Seeing Thor's hand moving towards the mask, Steve quickly ducked away, and began backing up slowly down the hall. "Who are you?" His anger was beginning to show. "And what are you even doing up here anyway?"

"I was just looking for the bathroom- I didn't mean to--"

"Tell me, what's your name?" Thor waited a second for an answer that Steve didn't give before asking again, this time through gritted teeth. "What's your name?" Steve decided to finally give up his charade. He saw Thor's face fall as he slowly slid off his masquerade mask, revealing his now apologetic look. "What?- No. No. What are you doing here? At _my_ party?"

"Look, I--"

"In _my_ house? Tell me- what are you doing?!"

" _I_ -" Steve yelled, temporarily losing control over the volume of his voice, due to the slowly rising volume of Thor's. "I, used the excuse of you and your friends coming to our New Pledge party, to have most of my friends and the chapter come over, but in reality, I... wanted to talk. To you, I mean."

"What is there to talk about?" Thor asked, still angry, but not as angry as before.

"Listen, I just have one question, and then I'm out, alright?" Thor nodded his head, seemingly becoming calmer. "What happened that night? At the party? I mean- did we... Y'know?" Thor opened his mouth, as if to say something, but the only sound that came out was silence. Soon enough, as Thor remembered, the words came to him.

"I... Believe we did." Steve took in the news in the awkwardness that filled the air between them.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to say, except, uh... I guess I'll see you... Monday?" _I officially didn't know what the hell I'm trying to say at this point. I should just go. I promised to, didn't I?_ Steve turned on his heel, and began walking towards the end of the hall.

"Wait." Steve followed Thor's command and stopped walking. Another silence filled between them. Steve decided to end it, by turning to face Thor once more and asked, with more anger than he intended: "What?"

"Can we, talk more?" Thor wasn't looking Steve in the eye at this point; he was more or less having a stare down with Steve's shoes. Thor's eyes then flicked up to Steve's, giving him a look of innocence. "About what happened?"

"Yeah," Steve said quietly, "sure. We can do that." As he walked with Thor towards his room, Steve swore he heard the muffled sound of "Marvin Gaye" by Charlie Puth starting to play down stairs. Thor invited him to sit in his desk chair, as Thor took a seat back on the end of his bed.

"I don't know how to say this, besides just saying it." Thor sucked in a big breath before continuing. "Uh, I... I've been thinking about that night a lot- too much, admittedly- since it happened, and I've been thinking a lot about you as well, and, I mean, I'm not so sure how you feel about all of this, but, I think I might at least have... a crush, on you." _Shit._ Steve thought. _Clint was right. Oh God,_ Steve made a face at the thought, _Clint was right._ "If that's not what you wanted to hear," Thor's voice brought Steve back to reality, "I understand completely."

"Nonono- that's not-" Steve chuckled uncomfortably, "I was just realizing that one of my friends was right."

"About what?" Steve then let out a good laugh, remembering what Clint said.

"That, this is some _Romeo & Juliet_ shit right here." Judging the confused look on Thor's face, Steve explained himself. "I've been going through the same thing. I've been thinking about that night too, and sometimes I'll remember these like, little snippets, and I just... Slowly realized that I was starting to crush on you. Then, I told two of my best friends, and one of 'em compared the whole thing to _Romeo & Juliet_." Thor cocked an eyebrow, signaling Steve that he was questioning _something_ he had just said. "What?"

"You told _two_ of your friends. You know what's probably already happened, right?"

"Alright, alright," Steve said, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I get it. But these are my _friends_ , my _brothers_ I'm talking about. They promised." Thor cocked his eyebrow again, causing Steve to sigh audibly. "They know what'll happen to them if they start any rumors. Besides, this is college, not high school. It's not like they ran to the cafeteria and stood on a table to announce it." After a moment, a question came to Steve's mind. He asked it innocently. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Thor stayed silent for a second, sucking his lips in before answering.

"One person." Thor replied plainly. He raised up his extended index finger and finally looked Steve in the eye. "Just one. Sif. She was the only one I knew I could truly trust." Steve got the feeling that there was something more to what he was trying to say. He sat down next to Thor slowly, wanting to come off as gentle as possible. As much as he wanted to, Steve didn't bring it up.

"What's your relationship with her anyways? I mean, I heard that you two were dating."

"We did- all throughout freshman year. Then summer came along, and she was going back home to Finland to spend the break with her family. Long story short, the distance broke up the relationship, but we decided to remain friends." Steve said the only thing that came to mind that even remotely sounded right.

"At least the break up was amicable." He mentally kicked himself for allowing those words to come out.

"Good thing, right?" Thor chuckled softly. Steve felt relief flow through his veins as he heard that laugh. "I've seen her bad side, and trust me, that is not a side that even the strongest man can endure." The conversation fell once more into silence.

"So..." Steve said uncomfortably, in an attempt to clear the awkwardness out of the air. "Now what?"

"Um," Thor laughed uncomfortably, "I don't know." Dumbly, Steve stated the obvious. 

"I guess we're that weird stage of like, where should we go from here?"

"Yeah..." The two men were looking at each other now, and it was clear which direction they both wanted to go in. As they slowly leaned into each other, Steve couldn't help but keep talking in order to keep some sort of sense of clarity in his head.

"Maybe, we should..." The meeting of their lips and the closing of his eyes silenced him.


	8. All Love is Fair in War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Pulling away, both pairs of eyes fluttered open. A big, nervous smile immediately pushed it's way onto Steve's face as his cheeks became slightly more pink.

"That was..." Before Thor could continue his thought, Steve's lips were back on his. Steve felt how surprised the other blond was at first, but soon enough, he sunk right into the kiss. As Thor began running his fingers through his hair, Steve couldn't help but let out a little moan. Thor broke the kiss with a gentle pop of his lips, in order to speak his mind. "There is no fruit that tastes as good as you, and no liquor as intoxicating."

"Where'd you get that from? Your lit class?" Steve chuckled, looking into Thor's eyes. Thor chuckled back.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve smiled, and pecked him on the lips. Thor pecked him back, then kissed him again properly. Steve felt Thor place his hand on his side, and gently put pressure on him, leading him to lie down on his bed. The kissing continued as Thor straddled Steve, the red cape he was wearing draping over them both.

Steve let out an audible gasp as Thor began lightly nibbling on his ear, after having kissed his way down his jawline. Steve was desperate to touch Thor's skin. He placed his hands on the top of Thor's hips, blindly feeling around for the hem of a shirt to lift up, but only feeling the plastic of the armor he was wearing. He then decided to stop the kiss, turning his head to the side and sighing.

"What?" Thor asked, understandably confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just that, I feel like..." Thor tilted his head in curiosity, "maybe we should be taking this a little bit slower." Steve perched himself up onto his elbows, making Thor sit down on Steve's lap.

"You wanna take this slow?" Steve nodded his head in conformation. "Alright then. Your wish is my command." As Thor began to move off of him, Steve quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled himself up to him, hungrily going back into kissing. A moment after Thor awkwardly fell forward on top of Steve, he pulled away and held himself up, placing both hands on either side of Steve's head. "What a- what's going on? You wanted to take this slow, right?"

"Just because I want to take it slow doesn't mean we have to stop making out." After a second of processing, Thor shrugged a shoulder and got back to kissing.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's line ("There is no fruit ... that tastes as good as you ... and no liquor as intoxicating.") is from this post: http://dirtymarvelimagine.tumblr.com/post/128992134510/imagine-the-feel-of-thors-lips-and-stubble-as-he


End file.
